Stuart Clarke (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Jigsaw, Stu, Microchip | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Baintronics, Inc. Facility, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (dyed light brown) | UnusualFeatures = Scarred face | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, engineer, criminal, Clarke Futuristics founder, Stark Industries weapons designer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = East Lansing, Michigan | Creators = Tony Isabella; Don Heck | First = Champions #5 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Stuart Clarke was born and raised in East Lansing, Michigan. He was the scientifically brilliant but economically naive founder of Clarke Futuristics, a struggling Los Angeles hi-tech designer and manufacturing firm. Clarke's lawyer and financial manager Crawley urged him to sell the company, but Clarke refused, not wanting to "sell his soul" to big business, causing the company to go bankrupt when the recession came. Battling the Champions Firing Crawley, Clarke took a prototype exoskeleton and went on a crime spree. Dubbed Rampage by the cops, he fought the Champions and tried to blow himself up, but failed. He was then recruited by a Russian-backed team led by Yuri Petrovich. Delivering a message to the Champions in their base, he was tricked into blowing himself up by the Russians and was hospitalized. He later mind-controlled Iceman to attack the Champions' founder Angel but was stopped by Spider-Man. Recession Raiders Eventually recovering, he founded a team called the Recession Raiders, each with a suit like his. He was eventually caught by Wonder Man and Beast, but was bailed out by Lotus Newmark and hired to make suits for her Armored Response team. But it was exposed as a protection racket by Wonder Man. Baintronics He began working for Baintronics Inc. Later, Clarke met Parnell Jacobs, who had found the missing War Machine Armor, and modified it for their employer Sunset Bain. Clarke was contacted by Sunset and Jacobs, each saying the other was trying to kill them. After Clarke killed Jacobs after he sold him the War Machine Armor, Sunset betrayed him and took the armor, but was later shot by the Punisher. After this, he then broke into a Stark facility and killed a guard before he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.; after the mass breakout, he went underground and changed his file so the murder was not on it. Punisher He ended up working with the Punisher after the Civil War, providing the vigilante with super-powered weapons. He was obsessed with Iron Man. He helped track down high tech villains such as Stilt-Man and the Tinkerer. Stuart begins to form a strong admiration for Frank and Frank's war on crime. When G.W. Bridge and Jigsaw were both hunting for Frank he went into hiding with Lynn Michaels, a woman treating Frank's wounds. When Frank was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., Clarke started to make a plan to break him out, but was shot by Lynn Michaels, who was an undercover agent. He survived the shooting, but lost three of his fingers on one of his hands. During the Secret Invasion someone sent him a DVD of Frank killing his girlfriend, under the Hate Monger's influence. Afterwards, Stuart decided to kill him. During the fight, he received serious injuries to his face, giving him scars like Jigsaw. Jigsaw He worked with the original Jigsaw, and was killed by him when he tried to murder Henry Russo, Jigsaw's son. Return Clarke later returned to life through unknown means and attended a meeting of various villains organized by the Wizard to discuss what to do about Doctor Doom who had unexpectedly decided to become a superhero and become the new Iron Man. As the Hood brought up the idea of forming a gang of villains to take Doom out, Doom suddenly appeared and took down all of the villains present. Clarke later joined the newest incarnation of Hood's Gang and was among those in the gang who witnessed the Hood interrogate Doom on where he hid his vast fortune during his time as ruler of Latveria. | Powers = | Abilities = * Genius Intelligence: Stuart Clarke is an inventive technical genius. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Scarred Face: Clarke's face was scarred after an attack by the Punisher. * Missing Fingers: After being shot shooting, he lost three of his fingers on one of his hands. | Equipment = * Rampage's Suit: Provides enhanced strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, flight, and durability. It could also produce a hypnotic gas. * Punisher's Arsenal he helped the Punisher gather a large stockpile of super-powered weapons. | Transportation = | Weapons = * A variety of highly advanced weaponry and armors. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Formerly Deceased